


Asters and Carnations

by Byun_bun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Love & Magic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Princes & Princesses, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, johnten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: His form was nothing more than a haunting memory to some, forever being seen as the gatekeeper standing between worlds. But there was one who looked at him as if he was something more, their pleading eyes glistening with tears as they begged for more time."Retrieve a hairpin for me, and you'll have your human life back, but greater than the last."The god had seen vulnerability and leaped on it, mistaking the heartbreak for weakness. The human had nothing to lose in his previous life, creating a world of chaos for the god of death.A mistake, a misconception, a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kingdom Come Round One





	Asters and Carnations

_His form was nothing more than a haunting memory to some, forever being seen as the gatekeeper standing between worlds. But there was one who looked at him as if he was something more, their pleading eyes glistening with tears as they begged for more time._

_"Retrieve a hairpin for me, and you'll have your human life back, but greater than the last."_

_The god had seen vulnerability and leaped on it, mistaking the heartbreak for weakness. The human had nothing to lose in his previous life, creating a world of chaos for the god of death._

_A mistake, a misconception, a misunderstanding._

A sixth sense tingled, someone, _something_ was staring at him from the corner of the room. It hadn't moved or made a noise, the prince had been awake for roughly an hour now, refusing to open his eyes in fear that he would really be fully awake.

He paid no mind to the creature hovering in the corner of the room, the presence was comforting, one he had felt lingering since he had been sent to this foreign land. 

The god of death, always watching…listening.

"Did no one teach you that staring is disrespectful," Ten finally grumbled, eyes opening in the darkroom. 

"You forget, I'm not _human_."

How could he forget? Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the god's celestial appearance, a void, dark and black, translucent yet beautiful. 

"Hmm," Ten hummed, stretching open his mouth as a yawn forced itself out. He was still so miserably tired, "Why are you here?" 

"There once was a sad pest that tricked the god of death, resulting in the older gods to become furious at the foolish god."

"I never tricked you," Ten groaned, finally looking over at the black shadow that sat in front of the opened window, “What are you even doing here at this hour?”

“Mmm,” The god spoke, shifting around in the darkness. An arm moving into the beam of moonlight that seeped through the large windows that lead to the balcony, something silver dangled on his wrist, sparkling in the light, “It would appear this bracelet has shackled me to you.”

“Shackled?” Ten recited slowly, sitting up in bed quickly, “Like, you can’t leave my side shackled?”

“It would appear, until you complete the deal and restore the balance, that I am shackled and can’t stray far from your side without being teleported back.” 

“You’ve tried?” 

“Of course I’ve tried it. I’m trapped in a human vessel with none of my powers. I’m cold and annoyed,” The shadow spoke coldly, stepping further into the light. 

“That’s great!” Ten squeaked, bouncing excitedly in the mess of thick comforters, “Now I don’t have to worry about you cheating the system and forcing me back, I can just stay here as long as I want!”

“No,” The shadow chuckled deeply, “If you don’t restore the balance in the time they’ve given, we’ll both be locked away in the realm of forgotten.” 

Ten sighed, flopping back down into the bed, head smacking into the feather pillow, “You should have just let me die.”

“You begged me not to.” 

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Not the way you did.” 

Ten turned his head, watching the shadow, “What’s the deadline?”

“We have exactly one human year.” 

Ten nodded, smiling faintly, “That’s more than enough to continue this pseudo prince act.” 

"It's so cold here," The god whined, emerging from the shadows.

Ten drank him in, eyes skimming over the pale skin that was hardly covered by the sheer white robe that was laced over the god's body, "You wouldn't be so cold if you were wearing clothes..." Ten closed his eyes, trying his best not to stare, though his eyes wanted to travel further, "What do I even call you?"

"Johnny."

"Mmm, well Johnny, there is a wardrobe to your left that is filled with clothing, please stop being a pervert and put some on."

"I'm not a pervert," Johnny groaned, "Why do you humans always wear such thick clothing, it's so unnecessary."

Ten groaned, "Because we get... _cold_ "

The god shuffled around the room, there was a loud thud and a sharp wince.

"Ow," Johnny whined softly, fingers looping into the thick metal loops that were attached to the wooden drawers, "Ten, I can't see anything."

Ten sighed, "On the left you'll find an entire section of nightgowns, just grab one and put it on.

"Okay."

There was some more shuffling, and the sound of the heavy wardrobe doors closing, the thick metal handles clanging against the wood. Ten was annoyed, but he had to admit he found it a little cute, the god of death shuffling around the room like some five-year-old in the dark.

The opposite side of the bed dipped down, causing Ten to open his eyes again, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired," Johnny pouted, "You got me in this mess, so deal with it."

Ten rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh, "You got yourself in this mess, wanting some stupid hairpin, don't blame me. Stay on your half of the bed."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Ten was almost asleep when a heavy arm fell down over his waist, the cold body pressing into his back. A faint snore now filling Ten's ears, while Johnny breathed on the back of his neck.

Cheeks burning while he closed his eyes again and concentrated on the breathing of the other, he would admit it felt nice to have someone so close to him. Even if it was the person who had gotten them into this mess.

He knew he should have just died that day, he should have just kept walking under that gate instead of talking with the shadow.

To say his life was meaningless was an understatement, Ten had the worst of luck. He couldn't hold a job for longer than a few months, his relationships never lasted long either, always some excuse that he was just too nice when in the reality of it he was just boring and cautious.

But he clearly wasn't cautious enough considering he got run over by a bus while on his morning job, compliments of his therapist telling him that exercise would do wonders for his mental state. 

The prince could faintly remember being woken up again, mind groggy, the sun now more prominent, rising in the early morning sky, pinks and oranges lighting up the room with a warm glow.

"Don't go," Johnny whined, his gripping tightening around Ten's waist, a small whimper resonating from his throat, "Please don't leave me."

His heart clenched, cold fingers instinctively reaching up to hold the trembling hand that held him too roughly. Johnny stopped trembling, his body relaxing almost instantly, the familiar snoring filling the room again.

 _Weird_ , Ten thought to himself as he fell back asleep himself, eyes closing slowly as he watched the sunrise from his opened window, the cool morning air already blowing at the sheer curtains.

The next time that Ten woke up was when he found himself pressing his ass back into something hard, prodding at the inside of his thigh, he squirmed, wiggling himself against it.

Until it dawned on him.

Ten bit down on his bottom lip, holding himself as still as possible as he tried to figure out his next course of action. 

Johnny was gripping him down into the bed, veins bulging from his muscular arm.

He hadn't realized how much larger in size the god was until he was trapped under Johnny's weight, a boner pressed right into the inside of his thigh. 

"Johnny," Ten groaned, slapping his hand into the arm that was pinning down his waist, "Johnny, let me go before a worker walks in."

"Mmmmghh," Johnny groaned, squeezing his arms tighter while he yawned. "Ah, shit!" Johnny retracted his arms and body, jumping back a few feet on the enormous bed. 

Ten sat up sitting in bed with the blanket wrapped around his waist while he rubbed at his dry eyes, brushing his blond hair out of his face, trying to collect the golden strands that had fallen from their silk holder while he slept. Having long was new to him but he liked it, a lot. His face was slender and long, often compared to that of a female's anatomy, a dainty button nose and pink lips, honey eyes that were impressionable but never loveable. 

"You could have mentioned you're a cuddler," Ten yawned, stretching out his arms above his head. 

"Sorry," Johnny muttered sheepishly, "I didn't realize I was. I've never slept before."

Ten swivelled his head around, "Never? Never slept before?"

Johnny was sitting in bed, a white pillow placed on his lap, legs crossed, black hair messy and tangling around his arms and neck, the lengthy strands having a mind of their own, the black nightgown falling off his left shoulder, "Never, I was just so tired and then sleeping, do you guys always play movies? It was so strange."

"You've never experienced a dream before?"

Johnny shook his head slowly, "You humans are such weird creatures." 

Weird? It should be Ten declaring that the situation was weird, up until this morning he had never known how it felt to have another man's bulge press into him. He wasn't complaining but he was definitely weirded out by it. 

"I could say the same," Ten droned, "You're quite weird yourself."

A knock sounded from the other side of the spacious room. 

“Your highness?” Yangyang called out, followed by another soft knock, “Breakfast is going to be served shortly, would you like it delivered to your room or will you be joining us for dining?”

Ten glanced over at Johnny, shaking his head, there was no way he could just appear with a stranger, especially not the god of death that was now shackled to him for the next year. He got up from the bed, grabbing the thick red robe that was hanging next to his bed, sliding each arm while he walked to the door, he opened it only the smallest crack and popped his head out. 

“I’m feeling a little under the weather, yangyang, would it be too much to have you deliver it and leave it at the door?”

“Of course not, your highness. I’ll bring it right up.” 

“Also, Yangyang?”

“Yes, your highness?”

“Could you bring bigger portions? I’m feeling famished this morning.” 

“Of course, your highness.”

Ten nodded his head and closed the door, turning back to see Johnny wandering around near the window. 

“What are you doing?”

“The view is nice, you can see the sea from here,” Johnny spun around, eyes sparkling with curiosity, “We have a year to find the hairpin, a year to indulge in this human life, so teach me how to be human and I’ll stay here willingly for the year without causing issues.”

Ten tilted his head, that wasn’t a bad deal, it gave them both time. An entire year, three hundred and fifty-five opportunities to experience a life that wasn't his own. 

“At least let me have breakfast before anything gets etched in stone.”

“You can just give me your answer tonight,” Johnny shrugged.

“Lesson one, humans dislike deadlines, we enjoy our freedom and being able to think on our own without feeling pressured.”

“Okay…” Johnny scowled his face in thought, “So? You can give me an answer when you feel comfortable, but the sooner the better."

Ten shook his head, brows furrowed, “Well, it's a start. So are you going to tell me why this hairpin is important?"

"Mmm, next question."

"You can't dodge it forever."

"I can certainly try," Johnny smiled. "Can we go see the sea today?"

"Yeah," Ten answered back as another knock presented on the door, he waved his hand signalling for Johnny to get out of sight. 

Johnny shuffled around, eventually hiding behind the floral blue and white dressing room partition. 

"Here you are, your highness," Yangyang bowed, pushed forth a cart of steaming food and a pot of freshly steeped tea. 

"Thank you," Ten lowered his head, taking the cart from Yangyangs hands, "You shouldn't linger if you want to remain in good health."

"Yes, your highness."

Ten smiled kindly at the hired hand, the term 'servant' was one that didn't sit right with him, a pang of deep guilt filling the pit of his stomach. 

He knew what it was like to be at the bottom of the food chain.

Ten looking down at the platters of food, two of everything, from the teacups to the sets of eating utensils. Yangyang was far more observant than the prince gave him credit, though Johnny wasn't exactly the silent type.

He showed that while he clumsily bumped into every piece of furniture the spacious room had to offer last night.

"Do you really wear these?" Johnny questioned, holding up a pair of puffy shorts, a fashion statement that was commonly worn abroad.

"Absolutely not," Ten sneered, "I wouldn't be caught dead walking around in a pair of those."

Johnny tilted his head, looking back and forth between the shorts and Ten. The obvious, but 'you are dead' floating between them. 

"Don't even say it," Ten lowered his eyes, pushing the cart of food up towards the small wooden table that sat at the furthest side of the room, a stick candle that was partially melted, translucent drops of white wax pooling at the base of the slender stick, a vase of blue and white flowers, freshly picked from the garden yesterday. 

Ten wouldn't deny that it was luxurious living this way, no one expecting anything from him but his mere existence. 

How was he supposed to give this up knowing that he would be returned back to a world that offered him nothing in return, a cut-throat reality of technology and beauty standards, cruel hearts and laborious jobs. In this reality, he was free, able to take the time to feel the rain on his face and smell flowers that bloomed in the castle garden. 

Suitors were lining up for his hand in marriage, males and females of noble families. 

Johnny dropped the clump of fabric down onto the floor, making his way towards the table, "I've never tasted human food before. That was a lie, I've tasted chocolate and cheese before." 

"Cheese?" Ten questioned, while he placed the two bowls and cups opposite of eachother.

"A few hundred years ago, we had a sort of gathering among the gods and a few of the demigods were invited, bringing along a few things that were favoured by the humans. Truthfully it was a waste, we can't taste food the way humans or the half-breeds can." 

"Mmm, a shame. Some foods really are delicious, I would give anything for a greasy cheeseburger right about now, but the food here still tastes great, the kitchen staff are always cooking up something interesting." 

"What meal is this?"

"Rice porridge with hard-boiled eggs."

Johnny smiled, "I'll just pretend that I know what any of that is." 

Ten rolled his eyes, he was really going to be teaching the god from the basics, but he wasn't going to deny that it made his heart smile watching how his eyes lit up from the curiosity that surged through him. 

Ten placed the boil of eggs onto the table, picking up and pressing it down into the wooden table, cracking the shell. Johnny followed, picking up the hard egg, tapping on it with one finger. 

"You really eat bird babies?"

"Well there is no baby in it," Ten countered, "And it's really healthy for you, in my time they have discovered a lot of good things that are stored inside." 

"Seems weird," Johnny lifted the egg to eye level, staring down the hard brown shell. "What if it makes me sad to eat it?"

"Think of it this way, not every egg will hatch okay? And chicken produces on average an egg a day, sometimes two, that's a lot of eggs, way too many that they can care for and in most cases they will eat them themselves, so we're really doing them a favour." 

Johnny blinked, "They... eat their own eggs?"

"Yea, chickens are evil little critters, cute but evil, I've seen one kill a snake before." 

"Okay, I’ll try to not feel sad.”

“You know how emotions feel?”

“Of course, as gods, we still experience emotions and feelings, thoughts and personalities. We just don’t experience things like touch, scent, taste, fatigue, you know all those things that were put in place to keep humans, well human.” 

Ten continued to peel back the layer of thick shell, watching as Johnny struggled to pick at the shattered pieces, tearing the white of the egg, a frustrated groan falling from his pink lips. 

“Here,” Ten offered, holding out the egg that he had peeled. “It takes time to learn to peel eggs properly.” 

Johnny took the egg. Handing off the one that he had maimed. “You made it look so easy.”

“Yeah, well, I worked a few kitchen jobs before.” 

“You’re so cool,” Johnny murmured, bringing the egg up to his lips, placing the entire egg into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. 

He was cool? Was the literal god of death calling him cool? Heat pooled into his cheeks. 

“How does it taste?” Ten questioned, continuing to pick the shell of the mutilated egg in his hand. 

“I don’t know, like eggs? I think it's good, it’s a weird texture on my teeth though.” 

Ten tore the egg in half with his fingers and popped one half into his mouth, chewing and swallowing, searching for the right flow of words as he took in the taste he had never thought much about until now. 

“The whites are rubbery, mildly salty, but it’s a nice texture that will grow on you, the yolk is where the prominent flavour is found, when cooked right it melts on your tongue, creamy and thick. But when it's overcooked it's almost dry and flavourless.” 

“Hmm,” Johnny hummed, “Tasting is weird.” 

“Try the rice porridge, I think you’ll like it better.” 

Johnny brought a spoonful of the brown porridge up to his lips, wrapping his lips around the spoon, eyes widening instantly as the brown sugar and cinnamon exploded on his taste buds, “Holy shit.” He grabbed another spoonful, shovelling it into his mouth, bite after bite until the bowl was completely gone. 

Ten half-smiled, “Noted, you really like sweet foods.”

“Sweet,” Johnny repeated cutely, smiling, “It was a nice warm and has this taste that lingers even though it’s all gone.” 

“Good food will do that,” Ten chuckles, while spooning the last bite into his mouth, “So for today, I don't have any meetings with the royal court. But, we're gonna have to figure out something about sudden appearance."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Johnny waved his hand, "The gods wouldn't just place me somewhere without an identity, they're strict about their rules of conduct." 

Ten sighed, "And just who are you identified as?"

Johnny wiggled his brows, "Prince John, heir to the Westernlands throne."

"Westernlands?" Ten scowled, "That doesn't even exist."

"Does now."

Ten huffed, "Must be nice to be a god."

"It's lonely being a god, at least humans are given the option to find mates."

He had never thought of how it would feel for Johnny, alone, translucent to the world. Existing but not really living. 

“Love comes with heartbreak,” Ten joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“The heartbreak is worth it,” Johnny mumbled, picking up his cup of tea, hovering the brim to his lips, “Can we go to the sea right now?”

“After we clean up and change, we can go.”

“Okay.” 

~

They walked side by side, thin robes draped over their bodies, long hair tied up on the top of their heads, secured in place with metal pins. 

The autumn air was crisp and fresh, blowing in a steady breeze that danced in the changing leaves, crinkling and chattering, a warming conversation between nature. 

_Solace_. 

“What was that flower called again?”

“An aster, it was named by the Greeks for its similar appearance to a star when in bloom.” Ten conversed, spilling his knowledge on the blue flower that occupied his garden, “It became a symbol of love.” 

“It was pretty,” Johnny offers a genuine smile, “And every flower has a different meaning?”

“Mhm,” Ten nodded, “My mom was a florist, so I learned a little about flowers growing up.” 

“A florist?”

“She arranged flowers into bouquets and arrangements,” Ten smiled, blinking back the tingling sensation on the bridge of his nose, “She was always so happy in that little shop.” 

“She sounds wonderful,” Johnny murmured, “Mother. Is there a flower for mother?"

“Pink carnations are the most common, signifying gratitude and love, light red are for admiration and adoration and dark red enunciate love and affection, and white, well," Ten faltered, wiping at his cheek quickly with the sleeve of his robe, hoping that no one would notice the tear that had escaped, "White carnations are worn or given for remembrance." 

"White carnations and blue asters, those were the flowers on the table, weren't they ?"

"Mmm," Ten groaned, “Who would have thought you’d be such a faster learner, most of the people in my life never finished the puzzle this quickly.” 

“Puzzle?”

“It’s a picture, but the picture is broken up into pieces that you have to put together.” 

“You know this is the first time in my life that I’ve felt so useless,” Johnny chuckled, “I’ve been a god since the beginning of time, yet I know entirely nothing about the human world.” 

“Give yourself some credit, you’ve been guarding a gate between worlds since the beginning of time.

They shared a quick glance, continuing to walk side by side in silence. What was there to say? One a lonely god, the other a lonely human. Both sharing a lot more in common than they would ever care to admit. The distance to the sea was longer than predicted. Compliments of Johnny stopping to admire the shapes of the world, the satisfying crunch of leaves under his feet, the rough bark that scraped along his soft palm. His world was igniting with so many senses, all foreign but welcomed as he tested them all out. 

Ten never spoke a word, allowing the god to admire the world to his heart's content, it would soon be over for them both, three hundred and fifty-five days no longer seeming like enough time, not when there was so much to explore and learn of this vast new world. It was like home, but it wasn’t he knew that it wasn’t. Some alternate universe in time, set back centuries before the time that Ten was born into. 

He had died and woken up a prince, he should have known that it would only be temporary, everything in his life was always temporary.

“It's so big!” Johnny gushed, running out back the thick trees, shoes sinking into the particles of sand that circled the water. “It looks like it goes on forever!”

“It kind of does,” Ten nodded, “But don’t go in or get your feet wet, it’s too cold.”

“Fine,” Johnny pouted, puffing out his cheeks and rolling his eyes, “But in spring can we go in?”

“If you’re around you can do whatever you’d like.” 

Johnny held up his wrist, the silver bracelet shimmering off the sun's reflection, “I’m kind of shackled to you.” 

“Right,” Ten droned, “I kind of forgot about that part.” 

“I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m going to be stuck here for the next year, either way, it seems we are stuck with each other.” 

Surprisingly, Ten didn’t hate that idea as much as he thought he would. Someone that couldn’t leave his side, someone whose company he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“How far away can you get before you teleport back?” 

“Mmm, maybe to that rock,” Johnny pointed towards a grey rock, that was maybe four yards away. 

“Do it,” Ten gestured, “I want to see it.” 

Johnny shrugged and started walking forward, disappearing further and further into the distance. Ten felt a subtle wave of sadness wash over him. But as Johnny put his hand onto the rock, barely turning his head to smile back at Ten, he completely vanished. No magical smoke or evaporation, he was just gone, like he didn’t exist. 

“Boo,” Johnny shouted, wrapping his arms around Ten’s midriff tightly, holding on tightly as he pressed his face into the silk that coated the prince’s back, “Hey, Ten? Are you lonely too?”

“Aren’t we all,” Ten muttered, lips pressing together tightly while he watched the rock, his brain still trying to wrap around the last thirty-seconds. Johnny was really shackled to him, call him selfish, but it made his heart warm in the ugliest of ways. He would never admit that he wanted, needed, desired to be held by someone. He didn’t crave sexual intimacy, but he craved something more, platonic and warm, he just wanted to be loved and appreciated. 

“The hairpin,” Johnny sighed, retracting his arms, “It has the power to give you the one thing that you most desire in the world.” 

“And what would a god want with a wish that powerful even for a god?”

“A family, you know a gentle mother and a caring lover. Maybe even some children that would love me unconditionally.” 

“Hmm,” Ten tilted his head, “So, would you wish to live a human life?”

“Yes.” 

“Can I ask what persuaded you to make this decision?”

Johnny wrapped his arms back around the prince's warm waist, pressing the side of his head down into Ten's shoulder, “I’ve guided over a million people to their chosen destination, and each time it shatters my heart knowing that they are leaving loved ones behind, that there are still people in the land of the living shedding tears for someone they loved so dearly. Mother’s so desperately only thinking about their children even in death, that kind of love is something that’ll never compare to anything else."

"You big softie," Ten teased, while he was fighting back tears. Heart-string being played like a violin, pulling and tearing at the damaged strings that hurt the most. 

Had his mother been the same? Had she cried out for him even as she was being guided to her new paradise? 

"Why do I feel so drawn to touch you," Johnny sniffled, palm stretching out to flatten over Ten's stomach. 

"Humans are naturally relatively touchy in most aspects, some even become touch-starved after long periods." 

"Is it okay?" Johnny spoke, "Touching you?"

"I don't mind, but it would be preferred if you could keep it to a minimum while we are in public, the workers talk fast around here." 

"Gotcha." 

Johnny pulled away. An empty feeling of phantom touches lingered, filling Ten with dread, he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed being touched by Johnny. 

It had to be a side-effect of the bracelet that linked them together, persuading them to stay close together. 

"So, a year, and say we retrieve the hairpin what will happen?"

"You get your life back, and the rest is still blank."

"But, what if I don't want that life back?" 

"I'd call you an idiot."

Ten scoffed, "You'd call me an idiot?"

"Because it would make you one to not try again, a second chance is a chance to have better, _do better_."

Ten wanted to disagree, but Johnny was right and he knew it. But he wasn't going to admit or disagree, instead he was going to change the topic, leaving him to sulk in his own thoughts and not being forced to face the reality that he had been hiding from. 

Ten was stubborn, but at least he was respectful when it came to his bull-headed personality and pessimistic views. 

Why rain on someone's parade when it wasn't even his parade to entertain? 

"You should try and find a shell, you can hear the ocean in them."

"But this is the sea?" 

"Johnny," Ten groaned, "Shut up and go with it, okay?"

Johnny strayed away, stepping down to the lower part of the beach, his cloth-shoes sinking down into the wet sand, while he crouched down to pick up one of the shells, holding it up into the air, the sun, now clouded over but still bright enough to reflect off each pearlescent shimmer. 

"Look!" Johnny gasped, "It's sparkling!" 

Ten watched from afar, staring in admiration, the god running back and forth as he filled his pockets with shells of every variety, squeaking as a hermit crab tried to fight him, and whining as his shoes filled with cold water. 

Ten watched, his consciousness weighing him down into the sank. The god was pure and kind, just searching for someone to love his fragile soul. 

And Ten was harbouring a secret, he had known where the hairpin was all along, he had known the very location of the pearl heirloom, tucked away in plain, he had noticed it since the day he was first transported to this land nearly three months ago when he accidentally pricked his finger on the sharp pin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
